1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to package substrates, semiconductor packages including the same, electronic systems including the same, and memory cards including the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, advanced semiconductor packages or advanced system-in-packages (SiPs) having a high capacity are increasingly in demand with the development of mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and mobile products. In response to such demands, semiconductor packages have been scaled down to provide thin and compact semiconductor packages.
To realize high performance semiconductor packages having a high capacity, multi-layered substrates have been widely used as package substrates. Each of the multi-layered substrates may be configured to include a plurality of circuit interconnection lines disposed at different levels, and the circuit interconnection lines disposed at different levels may be electrically connected to each other through vias. In the event that a plurality of chips are attached to the multi-layered substrate, the vias should be disposed in edges of the multi-layered substrate because of the limitation of an area or a space that uppermost circuit interconnection lines occupy. This may lead to an increase in size or planar area of the semiconductor packages.